Of Sleepovers and Scott and Kira being, literally, like rabbits
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: Future fic. Oneshots of the pack and their kids. Written before S4 aired. Will accept related prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**I suppose I could have opted for Stiles/Malia, but I don't know much about their relationship. There are entirely too many Sterek fics, so I finally decided on Stiles/Lydia. I didn't feel like Cora/Stiles either. Too many deceased relatives to name children after.**

* * *

On his way home from work, Stiles remembers he has to pick his kids. From two different locations.

It wasn't that his dad wouldn't/couldn't/wasn't able to babysit both Claudia and Aiden, it was that Claudia wanted to be somewhere else. She doesn't dislike her grandfather or anything, she just got the rare opportunity to spend all day after school with her best friend. Well, one of them.

He honestly thinks its the weirdest thing in the world that Claudia has two best friends since birth, all three of them being born within months of each other. Or adopted, in one case. Its still hard for him to believe that Isaac, of all people, almost literally randomly decided to adopt a newborn baby girl six years ago and was raising the kid, whom he named Allison, as a single dad, with the occasional help from Chris Argent.

Mr Argent and Isaac. After Allison's death, the two of them became close. Soon, they became close like father and son. Isaac had no one. His family was dead. His girlfriend, Allison had also died, leaving him completely alone. Chris Argent, on the other hand lost and was betrayed by his family in a period of less than two years.

They became so close that Mr Argent told Isaac he could move in with him if he liked. A few years after that, Isaac started calling him 'dad'. It was good for the both of them. Chris gained a son, and Isaac, the father he deserved.

He remembers another time, six years ago. It was him, Lydia, Scott, Cora, who was in town for a while and the others, at Scott and Kira's house. They were celebrating the fact that the two of them had no idea what birth control or condoms were.

Not exactly. That's just him being sarcastic. Scott and Kira just invited everyone over for dinner. While they were having desert, they announced that they were expecting a baby. It wasn't their first kid.

"Seriously?" Derek said, a little baby girl in his lap. Baby Talia, to be exact.

"Aren't you guys going a little too fast?" Isaac asked them.

"I agree with Isaac here," he remembers himself saying. "you guys have heard of birth control, right?" he said

Kira laughed. "You sound like Scott's mom when we told her," she said. "She was almost about to demonstrate with a banana and a condom."

Scott turned a little red at that. "It was embarrassing," he said.

"But seriously guys," Lydia said. "You're a wolf and a fox, not rabbits. Then again," looking down at her stomach. "Squirt here gets a friend even before being born, so there's a plus." Lydia was four months pregnant then.

"this is your last kid, right?" Cora asked. "Because most people consider two bad enough, and this one will be your third."

"Yeah, we know," Scott said, like he'd heard it many, many times before, and was getting tired of listening to it. "Hunter and Ryder aren't potty trained yet, and even Hunter isn't in preschool. Can we stop?"

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously, though," he said. "You're leaving Isaac in the dust. He's the only one of us that doesn't have a kid or is expecting one."

No one pointed out that Cora didn't have kids as well.

"I'm not kidding," he continued. "You, mi amigo, should seriously consider adoption."

"Adoption?" Isaac said, as if the word was alien to him.

"Yes, _adoption_," Stiles said. "You know, the process of taking someone else's child legally as your own. Kind of like what Mr Argent did to you.

Isaac looked like he'd never thought of it before.

To everyone's disbelief and downright amazement, Isaac brought home a baby girl three months later. He promptly named her Allison. He'd started the adoption process right after the day stiles suggested it to him.

People quipped him about it, telling him that it was his fault and Isaac had no experience with kids. Hell, he was being a 100% jocose when he said that. Stiles had no idea why the adoption agency deemed him fit to take care of a baby.

Isaac adopting Allison resolved one argument even before it began. He and Lydia had been expecting a baby girl. The same went for Scott and Kira (they had two boys already. Again, _rabbits_). He'd wanted to name the baby girl after his mother, but had been sure that Lydia would have wanted to name the kid after her late best friend. He was pretty sure that Scott would've wanted to do the same. Thus, fireworks were expected.

Stiles pulls up in front of Isaac's apartment building. _Of all the place Isaac could have chosen to live, he decides to live on the other side of town where his father is. _He still has to get Aiden.

Allison answers the door, but runs away when she sees that he's here to get Claudia. He can hear her telling Claudia to hide in her closet.

Obviously, Allison looks nothing like her namesake, but surprisingly is a little like her. Though, that might be because of who's raising her. For Issac and Mr Argent's sakes, Stiles sincerely hopes that she'll lie archery when she's older.

Isaac appears at the door a few seconds later. "Can't say I'm surprised," he tells Stiles, indicating that he also heard Claudia and Allison's exchange. "Some kid in their school told them about sleepovers and Allison's been begging me to let Claudia stay for the night ever since they came back from school. I might have considered saying yes, but you told me you had plans tonight."

"Good call," Stiles tells him. "We just have one problem. How the hell are we gonna split them apart so that I can drag Claudia home?"

It wasn't as hard as it had been the last time, when all three of them (three being Claudia, Allison and Scott and Kira's daughter Alex) refused to go home.

It takes the prospect of having dinner at grandma Martin's and a promise so have the sleepover some other day to get Claudia into the car.

Throughout the car ride to his dad's house, Claudia continues to pester him about sleepover plans; when, where, that Alex would have to come as well and reassuring him that she's perfectly responsible at six. It reminds him of when he was younger.

He remembers how upset he was when he saw her dark hair, like his, when she was born. Lydia stills quips him about it from time to time. Thankfully, for his sake, she has Lydia's eyes.

Aiden, though, is completely different from him and Claudia. At two, he's innocent, sweet, quiet for his age and a little too aware about the supernatural world around him. If banshees were both male and female, he'd be willing to bet that Aiden's one. Aiden looks so much like his mother, its almost eerie.

Its easy to say whom he was named after; Stiles remembers Ethan's reaction when Lydia told him in the hospital.

Aiden's best friend is Laura Hale, Derek's second kid. Stiles isn't entirely sure how he feels about it. Laura's a little _too_ much like her dad. More than he's comfortable with, anyway.

When he get's to his dad's, Aiden is fast asleep on the couch. As he goes in to get Aiden, he can hear Claudia chattering away to her grandfather about the big sleepover.

"I swear," his dad tells him. "Its amazing how much your kid turned out to be just like you, and you just like your mother. Maybe she'll end up having a kid just like you and keep the tradition going."

"Dad!" Stiles says, completely uncomfortable with the last part. "She's only six, for heaven's sake! Don't say that!"

His dad laughs at him in response.

Later that night, he reads Aiden and Claudia their favorite bedtime story before tucking them into bed.

"Daddy, I miss mommy," Claudia tells him.

"I miss her too, sweetheart," Stiles tell his daughter. "Don't worry, she'll be back before you know it. Now, go to sleep."

"Okay, daddy," Claudia says, pulling her stuffed bunny closer. She looks at it for a moment and Stiles can tell that she's thinking.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why do you call uncle Scott and auntie Kira rabbits?"

* * *

**I'll accept prompts related to this fic. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: I'm so glad you like it. And I apologize for making you think that Lydia's dead. She away at a conference in New York or something similar.**

**Jlcny825: Thank you!**

**I never thought I would update this so early, but here you go. If anyone has any requests, don't be shy!**

**I decided to give ages. In the last one, Claudia and Allison were six, and Aiden was two. In this one, Hunter is almost four and Ryder is almost three. Claudia is three months old, Allison is five months, and Alex...well, you can guess. Talia Hale is the same age as Hunter.**

* * *

Around two and a half months before Alex was born, Hunter and Ryder say something a little peculiar and interesting at dinner.

"Mommy," Hunter says. "Can we get a baby?"

They haven't told the boys about the baby because they wanted it to be a surprise.

Scott looks slightly taken aback. She is too, but she doesn't show it.

"But we already have the two of you," Kira tells them. "You're our babies."

"No mommy," Ryder says. "We're big boys now."

"Uh huh," Hunter says. "Besides we want a baby girl."

Ryder nods. "Baby girl," he says, echoing his brother.

Hunter and Ryder, being born nine months apart, are thick as thieves. Hunter is definitely the leader. Both of them always want to do everything together. Which proved to be a problem when Hunter started preschool, and Ryder couldn't. It was bad for a few months at first, but now Ryder's perfectly content, mostly because he'll be joining preschool in a few months.

Still, Kira has no clue how they got such an idea into their heads. Maybe it was something Hunter heard at preschool, and told Ryder about.

"Why do you guys want a baby sister?" Kira asked them, ruffling Ryder's hair, so much like his dad's. Her two little men are a perfect blend of her and Scott. Neither of them seems to be a werewolf or kitsune, though. But, according to her mom and Derek Hale, it was way too early to be certain.

"We want a baby girl, mommy," Ryder says, as if there were any difference.

"Okay, then," Scott says. "Why do you guys want a baby girl?"

"Because unca Isaac has a baby girl, and unca Stiles and auntie Lydia have a baby girl!" Ryder says.

"But they don't have two big boys like you," Kira tells them.

"Its okay, mommy," Hunter says, like having a baby girl was so much better. It makes her and Scott smile, in spite of themselves.

Scott looks like he wants to tell them about the baby, but Kira shakes her head at him. They've kept it a surprise his long and she wants to keep it a surprise till the end.

"Hunter did re-res-resu," Ryder stammers.

"Its research, buddy," Scott tells him.

"Uh huh," Ryder says. "Hunter did research."

"Really?" Kira says, humoring him. "And what exactly did you find out?"

"I asked Talia," Hunter said. He and Talia Hale, Derek's daughter, were in the same class. "She said that the stork gave uncle Stiles and auntie Lydia baby Claudia at the hospital. But the stork wouldn't give uncle Isaac baby Allison, so uncle Isaac went to the stork's house to get her."

Hunter looks pleased with himself for figuring that out.

"But Talia doesn't know how to tell the stork you want a baby, or where the stork lives," Hunter ends.

"You know, right mommy and daddy?" Ryder asks.

Neither she, nor Scott know how to answer that.

* * *

On August 20, at 11.30, Scott calls Kira's parents to tell them that the baby's born. A baby girl, to be precise.

"Congratulations, Scott," Mr Yukimura tells him. "How is the baby? And Kira?"

"The baby's great. Kira's doing fine. She's a little weak, but other than that, she's fine. Everything's perfect."

"Wonderful." Even though Scott can't see his father-in-law's face, he knows he's smiling. "Noshiko and I'll bring the kids over soon."

"Thanks," Scott says, hanging up.

He goes back to see Kira, and tells her he's called her parents. Idly wondering where his mother went, a different nurse comes in to shoo him out, telling him to let his wife rest. Scott obliges.

At around three, Mr and Mrs Yukimura appear with Hunter and Ryder. Scott takes his sons into the nursery while Mr and Mrs Yukimura go to see their daughter.

"Baby," Ryder says, looking at his sister, his eyes wide.

"Its a girl," Hunter says. "Can we keep her?"

Scott nods.

"What's her name?" Ryder asks.

"She doesn't have one yet," Scott tells them. He gets an idea. "Do you guys wanna name her?"

He expects Hunter to answer, but Ryder does instead. "Alex," he says.

"Alex," Scott says. "Not bad." _Thank god he didn't suggest something like rabbit_, Scott thinks, shivering. "Lets go ask mommy."

Kira agrees, on board with the idea.

Scott looks at his perfect family, and smiles. Everything was great. Until..

Stiles and Lydia come in, Stiles holding baby Claudia. He says, "How are my little bunnies doing?"

Thank God his kids aren't old enough to understand that reference.

All things considering, Scott muses a few minutes later. He should be glad neither of his sons asked why the stork delivered babies at hospitals.

* * *

Its the day they've all been waiting for, including Kira. The day that she and baby Alex come back home from the hospital. Scott told her that Hunter and Ryder planned something but he wouldn't tell her what.

When Scott brings her home, everyone's there to welcome her. Her little b oys looks excited and relieved that she's home (she feels the same way). They won't take their eyes off the baby. Its adorable.

Finally, when everyone leaves, Hunter and Ryder lead her to Alex's room. She set it up with Scott, so it makes her wonder what her sons are going to show her.

What she sees takes her breath away. Ryder and Hunter drew pictures, hung up a sign that says _WELCOME HOME BABY!_ In careful crayon writing.

Other than that, they seemed to have put aside some of their toys for her. Kira can see some building blocks, coloring books, crayons, and a few stuffed animals.

Most adorable (she swears, she uses that word way too much) of all, Kira can see Ryder's (second) favorite teddy bear in the baby's crib.

"So that she doesn't get scared mommy," Ryder explains.

She seriously loves her kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Life's weird, Isaac muses quietly. One day he was living by himself and the next thing he knew he went and adopted Allison. All of a sudden, its Allison's first birthday.

The three older children; Talia, Hunter and Ryder try to explain what a birthday is to her many many times, but the only thing they have succeeded in doing is teaching her the word 'birthday'. He's grown accustomed to her saying birthday to whoever she meets. He has to admit, its downright adorable.

The three older children try their best to give her the best party they can. They employ Cora as their grown up helper, who tells him that they have some sort of competition n on who gets Allison the best birthday present.

They have the party at Stiles and Lydia's house. Stiles has set up a small kiddy pool, which the kids go crazy over.

Most of the party is spent swimming and eating. Cora brings in a pink frosted birthday cake that Talia helped her make. Allison looks at the cake, intrigued.

Ryder sets up a candle and teaches Allison to blow it. When Allison manages to do so for the first time, everyone claps and sings the birthday song. His little girl looks excited and giggles, saying "B'day! B'day!"  
Allison seems to like blowing the candle. So much that she wants to do it again. Cora obliges by lighting the candle again. Allison does this twice more.

Claudia watches the whole performance form her father's lap.

"Allison, Claudia wants to blow the candle too," Hunter says, noticing. "Can she?"

Allison nods eagerly. Whether she understood what Hunter said to her, Isaac doesn't know. Still, she doesn't protest when Claudia blows the candle with difficulty.

"Cake time!" Melissa announces.

The three older children readily eat the cake. He feed it to Allison in tiny pieces. Stiles is doing the same for Claudia, refusing to let anyone hold her. Kira makes sure her sons don't make too much of a mess, as Scott feeds Alex tiny bits of the frosting since she's too young to eat more than that.

As Allison's finishing her cake, Ryder and hunter, their cheeks pink from the frosting, place a small wrapped present in front of her.

"We bought it together," Hunter announces.

Allison stares at the present, looking unsure of what to do.

"I don't think Allison knows how to open it," Melissa says, ruffling Ryder's hair. "Maybe you two should do it."

Hunter looks uncertain, but Ryder smiles and turns his attention to the present. He easily rips off the wrapping paper, revealing a little wolf plush toy.

"I have one, Hunter has one and Talia has one," Ryder says, in his high little voice. "Now Allison gets one too."

"We're gonna get Claudia and Alex little wolves for their birthday too," Hunter confides in Isaac. In a voice which he probably thinks of as a whisper. Still, everyone can hear him.

Ryder hands the wolf to Allison, who clutches it close to herself and shows it to him. "Daddy!", waving it around.

Talia's next. Instead of wrapping her present, she's carefully holding it. Its a flower crown. It looks homemade. In place of fresh flowers, its made with purple and creme colored flowers. Talia carefully places it on Allison's curly head.

"Me and auntie Cora made it," Talia says proudly.

"Its pretty," Ryder says.

"Now she looks like a birthday princess!" Talia says.

The three older children help Allison open the rest of her presents. Allison doesn't understand the concept and keeps pushing her presents towards the other children, eager that they get their own share.

The Sheriff's brought some id-friendly sparklers, and the kids run around with them. Or at least those kids that can run. Alex is fast asleep in her mother's arms, while stiles shows his daughter the sparkler.

Allison's trying to keep up with the other children, but is obviously unable to do so. Cora notices and pays special attention to the little girl. Allison _adores_ Cora. Actually, all the kids do. Its impossible not to, despite the fact that Cora doesn't actually live in Beacon Hills and only comes around once in a while.

Soon, Isaac notices that Allison's not playing with the other children. Instead, she's with her pseudo-grandfather, curled up in his lap. Isaac's not the only one to have notices this, apparently.

"See that, Stiles," the Sheriff says, indicating Mr argent. "Isaac doesn't have a problem with anyone other than himself spending time with his daughter."

"Doesn't matter, dad," Stiles says, as Lydia seizes Claudia from him. "Isaac and I are two very different people."

"Believe it or not, Sheriff," Scott says. "Stiles has actually eased up about the whole thing."

"Tell me about it," Isaac says, remembering the day he walked into Scott and Kira's house at the wrong time. Stiles had just found out he was going to have a daughter. Needless to say, he was _very_ emotional about the ordeal. So emotional he was literally _sobbing _in the living room. It took quite a while to quieten him.

"This idiot won't put her down," Lydia quips, her tone still affectionate. She hands Claudia to the Sheriff, who gladly takes his granddaughter.

Later that night, as Isaac tucks Allison in her crib, she looks up at him with sleepy eyes.

"B'day, daddy," she says, groggily. "B'day."

* * *

He comes home from work to find the apartment completely silent. Unbearably silent. Like, in a deafening silence. _Great,_ he's starting to sound like Stiles.

It takes him a few minutes to remember that Allison's spending the night at the Sheriff's house with Claudia, Alex and Talia, and that he's supposed to be there too.

Allison's absence is very tangible. He wonders if this is how she feels on there rare occasion he has to hire a babysitter.

Truth be told, he's a wallflower. He has been one all his life and probably will be one the rest of his life.

Still, that doesn't mean he doesn't get lonely. He's pretty sure he doesn't want another kid, and wonders how Allison would feel about getting a pet.

But before that–

There is a reason three girls are having a sleepover at the very young age of four, if you could call it a sleepover. Most parents would have said no, especially Stiles, but there are special circumstances involved.

Isaac admits he's a little uneasy about the ordeal himself, having never taken care of four children for what could be longer than a day, even with someone's help. That someone is Cora. Talia wasn't supposed to come but she decided to join them because 'baby Laura cries too much'. The boys are home with Scott. Even though they haven't told them, he knows the kids sense something's going on.

He goes to the supermarket to grab some snacks, and then grabs a couple of pizzas. The more distracted the kids will be, the better.

Talia and Alex announce his arrival, using their werewolf senses to hear his car (and smell the pizza).

"Uncle Isaac's here!" Talia exclaims.

"With pizza!" Alex says.

Because of Alex's announcement, the kids almost literally pounce on him when he opens the door. Thankfully, its four instead of the usual six. Again, unlike Claudia, she has two other siblings. Fortunately, Claudia doesn't notice and happily plays along with the others.

By eleven, all four of them are yawning, and Cora insists they go to bed. They don't protest, but the three younger girls want to follow Talia's example and dress themselves for bed.

He and Cora tuck them into bed. Alex is too tired to notice the absence of her parents. Talia, in addition to being older, is perfectly comfortable with Cora.

Claudia does. Fortunately, she's too sleepy to care much.

"Uncle Isaac?" she says.

"Yes, Claudia?" he asks.

"This is the first time I'm going to bed without mommy or daddy tucking me in," she explains, yawning.

"Think about it like this," Cora offers, coming to his rescue (Thank God). You can tell your mommy and daddy all about it tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Claudia smiles in response, and falls asleep almost immediately.

At 2 37 in the morning, Kira calls from the hospital to say that Lydia's given birth to a baby boy. He's excited to hear it. Definitely excited; like he's six years old again. Cora almost laughs at him and they decide to take the kids to the hospital after breakfast.

He falls asleep on the couch and is woken up, on a Saturday, at six in the morning by four jumping and shrieking little girls.

Cora tells them, or specifically Claudia, about the new arrival. Claudia is quiet for half a minute and finally asks if she can go see the baby.

"Can we go too?" Alex asks, her grin identical to her father's. "I always waited to see a baby boy."

In the end, he finds himself taking all four girls to the hospital with Cora. Kira's gone home to get some sleep, but the Sheriff's in the waiting room, obstinately refusing to go home. He's asleep when the get to the hospital, but Claudia wakes him to give him some coffee.

"Thank you, dear," he says to Claudia. Turning to him and Cora; "Have you taken Claudia in yet?"

Cora shakes her head. "Not yet," she says. "but Melissa said she'd come get us in a bit."

Speak of the devil. Melissa comes into the waiting room and takes them to Lydia's room. She tells them to be quiet.

They're not the only ones there. Ethan's in the room, looking at the baby in the bassinet.

"He's adorable," he tells Lydia earnestly.

Stiles notices them first. "You're here!" he exclaims, excited. He quickly grabs Claudia by her hand and takes her to the bassinet to show her the baby.

"He has red hair, doesn't he?" Isaac asks Lydia, noticing that Stiles is deliriously happy.

Lydia nods, bemused.

"It is not red!" Stiles exclaims. "Its strawberry blonde. A gorgeous strawberry blonde. Isn't it, Claudia?"

Claudia nods, eyes fixed on the baby.

"Can I see?" Talia says, walking over to the bassinet.

"He's pretty, daddy," Claudia comments. "And tiny too. Why is he so tiny?"

"All babies are tiny when they're born," Stiles explains patiently

"I wanna see the baby too," Alex says, walking toward the bassinet. Allison follows silently.

"But daddy," Claudia protests. "Laura's not that tiny."

"Laura was smaller," Talia says. Claudia does not attempt to argue further.

Cora goes to sit next to Lydia.

Isaac feels a tug on his jeans. Its Allison. "Daddy," she says. "Can we get a baby too?"

"You can have Laura," Talia supplies. "She cries all the time. She can be your pretend little sister."

Allison looks perfectly content with this. Alex, however, does not.

"Can we be pretend sisters too?" Alex says to Allison. "I always wanted a sister. Then Hunter and Ryder can be your pretend brothers."

Allison looks like she's won the lottery when she says, "Yay! Now I have...um..uh.."

Talia counts on her fingers. "Three sisters and two brothers," she supplies.

"Uh huh," Allison says.

"Daddy?" Everyone turns to look at Claudia. "Does the baby have a name yet? Can I name him?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Stiles says. "Mommy already picked out a name.

Claudia doesn't seem disappointed. "What is it?"

Lydia and Stiles glance at each other.

"His name is Aiden, sweetie," Lydia says.

Ethan is the first one to respond.

"Seriously, guys?" he says, standing up. "Wow, that's just...wow."

He's unable to say more because a nurse comes in to shoo them all out, telling them to let Lydia sleep.

Stiles stays at the hospital. The Sheriff takes Claudia home with him. Cora takes Alex and Talia with her. Ethan stays behind to talk to Stiles. Leaving him and Allison.

Fortunately, Allison doesn't notice. She's almost as happy as Stiles.

"I have three sisters and two brothers!" Allison exclaims loudly.

A passing pregnant woman looks horrified at the thought, clearly under the impression that his wife had just given birth to five children. Scary thought.

"She means that metaphorically," Isaac tells the woman, who looks somewhat relieved.

"Would you like a pet too?" Isaac asks his daughter.

Allison possibly could not loo any happier. She nods.

"Can I name your pet?" Claudia asks, passing with the Sheriff, who looks amused.

"Okay." Allison agrees without hesitation.

The Sheriff looks even more amused. "And what do you intend to name Allison's pet?" he asks his granddaughter.

"Bunny," Claudia says solemnly. "Its what I was going to name the baby, but Mommy and Daddy already picked out a name for him.

"Bunny's not a very good name for a baby," the Sheriff says.

"But its a great name for a pet, right Allison?"

Allison nods.

* * *

They go to Scott's animal clinic, previously Dr Deaton's animal clinic, a week later.

"We're getting a pet," he tells Scott.

Scott nods. "What kind of pet?" he asks. "Do you want a puppy? Or maybe a kitten?"

"Kitten." Allison says, almost immediately.

"You came at a good time," Scott says. "Follow me."

He takes them to the cat room. He stops in front of a larger cage. Inside is a cat with four kittens.

"Which one?" Scott asks.

Allison points to a tiny gray kitten in the corner. Scott tenderly removes it from its cage, and hands it to Allison. The kitten does not protest to Allison holding it and rubs its face against Allison's cheek. Allison looks up at him questioningly.

He nods in reply. Hes habitually quiet and doesn't talk much. Allison's the same.

Scott tells him how to take care of the little thing while Allison plays with it.

"Did you pick a name?" Scott asks as they're leaving.

Allison nods. "Bunny," she says.

Scott looks at him questioningly.

"Its a long story," Isaac says. "Basically Claudia named the cat bunny because its what she wanted to name her brother."

Scott nods, not looking surprised. He's used to the kids' antics.

Bunny ends up being very popular, despite his odd name. Everyone wants to meet him.

Truth be told, he's always wanted a cat, long before he adopted Allison. The only reason he didn't get sooner was because he did not want to be called an old cat lady bay Stiles.

Yes, he's serious.

* * *

**This is probably the longest thing I have ever written. I'm curious, what di and you guys do on your first birthday and when you met your siblings for the first time in the hospital.**

**I didn't add Derek on purpose. Who do you think Talia and Laura's mom should be? I'm not up for Kate, so choose between Paige and Jennifer, despite the fact that I dislike the latter. Or should I conveniently not mention her? **

**Some people on Tumblr are saying that they think Jeff's gonna pair Braeden and Derek. Its doable, I admit, but it won't be part of my fic.**

**I need jobs for Kira, Isaac and Derek. Scott's a vet, Lydia's a scientist specializing in Physics and Mathematics. Stiles teaches kids in Elementary school. Cora works from home, and is freelance.**

**Also, what do you guys think about CoraXIsaac?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Guess what happened today," Kira said to Scott after he enters the house and kisses her. She's sitting on the couch, watching Alex support herself with the coffee table.

"Isaac adopted another kid? No wait, Cora lives in the house next to ours?" Scott guesses.

"No and no," Kira answers, smiling. "Allison's barely two and Cora bought an apartment somewhere."

"So, what's the big news?" Scott asks, as Alex turns to him and lifts her arms for him to hold her.

"Hunter's getting married," Kira says, as Scott picks Alex up.

"What?" Scott's mind goes blank. Hunter's barely six. He's pretty sure six year old's did not have girlfriends or get married. He absently ruffles his daughter's hair.

"That's exactly how I reacted," Kira says. "When I went to pick up the boys from school, Ryder blurted it out. But they refused to tell me anything else, saying it was a secret."

"Maybe its some game they're playing at school," Scott suggests, frowning.

Kira shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

After dinner, and once the boys are in bed, Scott has a suggestion. "Hey maybe Stiles knows something. He is Hunter's teacher, after all"

Stiles, thankfully has an explanation.

"See this kid, Caleb, his uncle got married lat week. Caleb was the ring bearer and had a front row view of everything," Stiles explains. "Everyday he'd come to school and tell all the kids about it. Basically, my whole class is obsessed with weddings because of him. Its harmless. They have pretend weddings all the time."

"That's..." Scott understands what Kira means. Is there a polite comment for that?

"Weird, right?" Stiles says. "Don't worry, though. Three weeks ago it was lions after watching _The Lion King_. Recess was full of kids bearing their teeth at each other and roaring."

"So do you know who Hunter intends to...marry?" Kira asks, the last word sounding foreign.

"No clue," Stiles answers cheerfully. "But don't worry about it. Oh, and guess what guys. Claudia said 'I love you' today. Actually, it was "love you', but it was so cute and..."

Scott laughs and hangs up.

* * *

As it turns out, the wedding obsession is not as innocuous as it seems. At least in Derek's eyes.

A week later, everyone's at his and Kira's house for a barbecue. Its a peaceful day, or as peaceful as it can be with six kids running around the house. Three of them are his so it doesn't make much of a difference to him.

Lydia's chiding Isaac about his horrible taste in two year old girls' clothes, and insists on going with him the next time he buys Allison clothes. Allison, meanwhile is on the porch swing with Talia, clothed in a pale blue dress he can't find fault with while the older girl does her hair as extensively as a six year old can.

Claudia and Alex are playing with the dog, as Ryder asks the Sheriff inordinate questions about his adventures as a person on the police force. Hunter's helping Kira carry (non breakable) cutlery. Talia joins them because Allison chooses to nap. Derek's setting up the grill. Stiles and Cora come back from the supermarket with steaks, meat, burger buns, and snacks for the kids.

He brings out nacho chips and the dip he made, along with Lydia's potato salad.

"When's your mom coming?"the Sheriff asks, when Ryder's done badgering him with questions and has gone inside to fetch something."

"She said she'd be here by two," Scott answers, looking at his watch. Its 13 57. "She should be here any minute now. Kira, are your parents coming?"

Kira shakes her head. "They're busy in New York," she answers. "What about your mom, Lydia?'

"She can't make it," Lydia answers, finally done with telling Isaac off.

"And Mr Argent?" Scott asks Isaac, who shakes his head.

"Daddy! Grandma's here!" Ryder yells. "And she brought ice cream!"

The four (awake) children yell in joy, their yells waking Allison. Fortunately, the little girl is not cranky. After yawning and stretching, she jumps off the swing to join the others.

"Auntie Cora," Talia's saying. "Ryder's gonna be the reverend and Alex's gonna be the best man. Claudia's gonna be the bridesmaid and Allison will be the flower girl."

"What is she talking about?" Lydia asks Cora.

"They're planning a pretend wedding," Cor answers, smiling at her niece's shenanigans. "Its been going on for weeks."

"Wedding?" Derek asks, coming from inside the house.

"Talia's getting married," Claudia supplies helpfully.

Derek looks puzzles. "Talia," he says, turning to his daughter. "You're six."

"I know that daddy," Talia replies patiently. "Its a pretend wedding. We have them all the time at school."

Derek turns to Stiles. His expression has changed from puzzled to furious and incredulous. "What the hell are you teaching your students?" he demands.

Stiles holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't blame me," he protests. "Kids get weird ideas like t

his all the time. Its not my fault. If anything, blame-"

Kira interrupts Stiles by saying, "Who's walking you down the isle, Talia?"

"I don't know," Talia answers thoughtfully. "Maybe uncle Isaac could do it."

"Sure," Isaac answers, looking like he's struggling to keep a straight face. "It would be an honor."

"But your dad should be the one to do it," Lydia says.

Derek watches all this, looking unsure of what to say or do.

Talia thinks. "But I already asked uncle Isaac," she protests.

"Uncle Isaac can be the ring bearer," Kira suggests. "How about that? Besides, your daddy has to be part of the wedding."

"Okay," Talia says.

"Leave her-," Derek starts, but Ryder interrupts him.

"But I wanna be the ring bearer!" he says.

"How about this," Stiles says, probably sensing an outburst. "Isaac can be the reverend and Ryder can be the ring bearer."

Both children seem to find Stiles' proposition satisfactory.

"Who's the groom?" Scott's mom asks, looking amused.

He's sure that both of them know the answer. He's also sure that Derek won't like it.

Its Alex who answers the question, saying her brother's name for the first time. "Hunter."

Derek's face darkens. He looks around for the wrong doer, "but Hunter is nowhere to be seen.

"She said Hunter," Kira says, excited. "Say it again, dearie. Hunter."

"Hunter," Alex says carefully. She smiles. "Hunter, Hunter! Hunter!"

"Yeah?" Hunter says, coming out of the house, only to have his sister run up to him and hug him.

Scott sees Kira take a picture. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Cora trying to pacify his brother with Isaac's help

_And people call Stiles overprotective of Claudia._

* * *

The wedding does not, however, take place. Talia and Hunter have a quarrel of some sort. By the time they're back to talking to each other, the wedding craze has ended.

According to Stiles, its glitter artwork this time. Which proves to be a nuisance after a glitter fight and the glitter steadfastly refuses to leave Hunter's hair.

His children never cease to amaze him.

* * *

The next time he notices something is two years later, when Hunter's eight. Entering the house, he spots Ryder and Alex at the table with books in their hands.

Ryder's reading aloud. Alex is trying her best to imitate her brother. Since she can't read, she instead says various random words out loud, slowly enunciating each of them on turn.

Its downright adorable. He's willing to bet Kira's recording them doing it.

As not to interrupt either of them, he quietly goes to the kitchen, where Kira's cooking dinner. And like he thought, the video camera's rolling.

After he kisses his wife, he asks where Hunter is. His guess is at some friend's house. However, his guess is incorrect.

Kira tilts her head towards Hunter's room. Scot frown, wondering if Hunter's upset or something or the other. He's usually with his siblings.

"Nothings wrong, per se," Kira says, noticing the look on his face. "Talia's here for a bit, and Hunter's hanging out with her."

Scott frowns even more. Kira shrugs in response. "I really don't know," she says, "Maybe Alex got tired of watching them do their homework and Ryder decided to entertain her instead."

"Maybe," Scott says. Personally, he thinks there's more to it. He sincerely hopes if the two of them date, they decide to keep it a secret. It was bad enough dealing with Derek when he was in high school.

* * *

As Scott finished treating an injured cat, he gets a phone call from Stiles. For some reason, Stiles does not sound pleased.

"Your _son_," Stiles says when Scott answers.

"Hi to you too," Scott says. "So what did Hunter do?"

"Not him!" Stiles says. "The other one!"

Scott raises an eyebrow. "Alright,"he says. "What did _Ryder_ do?"

"He came with Alex and the two of them took Claudia out for ice cream!"

Scott doesn't understand what the problem is. "You know that Ryder's old enough to do that, right?" he says. "Alex probably asked him to. So what's the problem?"

Stiles sounds thoroughly exasperated. "I was going ta take Claudia and Aiden out for ice cream today!" he exclaims.

"You know you could just take Aiden out for ice cream," Scott suggests. "Besides, I'm sure Ryder didn't know and wouldn't have taken Claudia if she'd have told them."

"Oh yeah," Stiles says, not sounding so mad anymore. "Claudia didn't mention it because she didn't know. It was meant to be a surprise."

"Seriously?" Scott says. "Stiles, just take your son out for ice cream. Now I'm gonna hang up, I have an ill cat to look after."

Still, when Scott goes home four hours later, he asks Alex about it.

"Did you and Ryder take Claudia out for ice cream?" he asks.

Alex nods in reply. "We were gonna take Allison with us too, but she was practicing archery for a tournament," she adds.

"Why didn't you ask Hunter and Aiden to go with you?" Scott asks, just because.

"Aiden was sleeping and Auntie Lydia wouldn't let Claudia wake him," Alex answers. "And Hunter wasn't home. I think he had a play date with Talia. But he wouldn't take me with him, and I don't think Talia took Laura either."

Scott groans mentally, wholeheartedly wishing he was nine years old like Alex and still believed in cooties. (Did Alex believe in cooties? He wasn't sure)

* * *

Even nine months later, Derek is in the dark about the developments between his oldest daughter and Hunter. But that, Scott reasons, is probably because he's busy breathing down Isaac's neck.

This was due to the fact that Isaac (finally, according to everyone they knew) proposed to Cora after dating for nearly three years.

"Honey," Kira says, poking her head into their room. "Have you seen Hunter? His tux just arrived and I need him to try it out."

"No idea," Scott answers. "Maybe he's with Lydia and Isaac in Alex's room. I saw Ryder there a couple of minutes ago."

He follows Kira into Alex's room, where Lydia's inspecting Alex, Claudia and Allison's dresses for the wedding. If he asked Kira about them, she'd describe it in great detail like a fashion designer. All he can say is that they're pretty and are basically the same, but in different colours.

Lydia's examining them carefully.

"They're beautiful," Lydia admits. "The person who picked these has serious, choosing exactly the right colours for the three of you. Did Cora pick them out?"

Scott looks at Kira, mouthing; I thought Lydia was supposed to pick them out.

Kira shrugs, evidently having been under the same impression.

Allison shakes her head. "Daddy picked them out," she answers, gesturing to Isaac sitting on Alex's bed with what could only be called a shit-eating grin on his face.

Scott knows what that's about. Lydia and Isaac have been at war since Isaac adopted Allison about Isaac's choice in little girls' clothes. Today, Isaac had defeated Lydia good and proper.

Even Kira's surprised. "Seriously?" she says to Isaac. "I believed in your fashion sense more than Lydia, but I had no idea you were _this_ good."

"Mom," Ryder says, entering the room. "Its Uncle Stiles on the phone. He wants to know if Aiden's tux is here. Oh, and one more thing, nobody go into Hunter's room. Trust me."

As Kira leaves to answer the phone, Claudia innocently asks, "Why can't we go into hunter's room? Is he being punished?"

Ryder turns slightly pink. "Something like that," he answers.

"What did he do?" Allison asks. 'Did he sneak out to a party?"

Because, for ten year old's, sneaking out to go to a party is the most daring thing to do that you could get punished the worst for. Bless them.

"He tried," Scott answers, rescuing a very grateful Hunter. "But I caught him before he could."

"Okay," Alex says, evidently tired of hearing about her brother. "Can the three of us go swim in the pool?"

Once the three of them leave with their swimsuits and towels, Lydia turns to Ryder and says, "Talia." Its a statement, not a question.

Ryder nods, pink-faced at his brother's antics. He scurries away quickly to avoid any more questions.

"I'm surprised Derek hasn't figured it out yet," Kira comments, coming in as Ryder escapes.

"Personally, I think its because he's been a little busy badgering my ass," Isaac says. "My ass with a very good fashion sense."

"Stop rubbing it in," Scott tells him. "Lydia's already admitted it. You're not getting any better than that."

"I think we're forgetting something," Lydia says, ignoring both Scott and Isaac. "Your son."

"Oh God," Scott says, hurriedly getting up and racing to his eldest son's room.

Talia's gone, but Hunter is fidgety, pretending to do his homework.

"Hunter," Kira says. "You need to come downstairs and try on your tux. It just arrived. And after that, we're going to have a very long talk. Which, now that I think of it, will be nothing compared to your first meeting with Derek as Talia's boyfriend."

Hunter gets up abruptly, almost knocking his seat in the process. "how did you-" he starts.

"You two aren't very good at being secretive," Scott interrupts. "Downstairs, _now_."

* * *

Derek finds out much faster than anyone anticipated he would, with Cora's wedding and his 'duties' as her older brother (his duties to make Isaac's life hell in the preceding months before the wedding, to be precise).

Scott spots Laura Hale running towards her father and pulling at his leg to get his attention. Derek turns to her, asking 'What is it, Laura?"

"Talia's gonna get cooties and die," Laura tells her father matter-of-factly. "Cause she was kissing Hunter back there."

Derek's face turns furious with rage. Scott doesn't think he's ever seen the man so angry. Derek hands Laura to Scott's mother. Scott grimaces, wondering what's in store for his son.

Derek comes back only half a minute later, holding both his daughter and Hunter by the napes of their necks, like they're kittens.

"Is Talia in trouble?" Laura asks the Sheriff.

"_Explain_," Derek says, finally putting both teenagers down and glowering at them.

"Well, Derek," Stiles interrupts. "When two teenagers love each other very much, they-"

"Uncle Stiles!" Talia interrupts. "That's disgusting! We were only kissing!"  
"Mama, they have cooties now," Aiden tells Lydia. "They're gonna get sick."

"Aiden," Talia says. "There's no such thing as cooties!"

"Yes there is!" both Aiden and Laura protest indignantly.

"Okay," Stiles says, pulling the two six year old's back. "We can talk about it later. Right now, Derek's mad. Like really mad."

"Poor hunter and Talia," Laura says.

"Guys?" Cora says, evidently having noticed. "What's going on?"

"Uncle Derek's mad because Talia and Hunter were kissing," Claudia supplies helpfully.

"Seriously, Derek?" Cora says. "You can overreact when you go home. Its my wedding, for heaven's sake. Everyone, the dance floor!"

Grudgingly, Derek lets the two oldest children scamper.

"Daddy," Alex asks him. "Would you get as mad as Uncle Derek if I was kissing a boy?"

"I don't think anyone could get as mad as Derek, sweetheart," Scott says.

Privately, Scott's starting to understand how Derek feels about the ordeal. He's completely thankful Alex isn't interested in boys yet.

* * *

"Was that Hunter?" Scott asks, mentioning his eldest son, miles and miles away at university, as Kira puts the phone down.

She nods, smiling. "He said that he and Talia will get here by Thursday," his wife informs him. "He says he has _news_. And we both know what that means."

Scott smiles, until a thought strikes him. "Damn," he mutters. "I owe Stiles $75."

"You actually bet on that?" Kira asks, amused.

"Stiles bet before their freshman year ended," Scott tells her. "I told him it was absurd."

Kira laughs. "Serves you right," she chides. "I thought you would've learned by now."

"Wow, guys," Scott almost forgot his son was also in the living room, doing his homework and listening in to the conversation. "I am never telling you when I get engaged, since its completely obvious you can't control your inner teenage girls."

Both he and Kira laugh. His kids are hilarious.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac wakes up to the smell of freshly baked goods, which is unusual, to say the least. , not knowing how to. Actually, he's not even sure how to work an oven.

Part of him wonders if he's dreaming, but his werewolf prowess tell him otherwise. He's not dreaming and the heavenly smell is definitely coming from his kitchen. He muses whether Kira or Stiles decided to come over at, looking at his clock, 11 in the morning on a Sunday.

Its highly unlikely, but the only thing he can think of.

Wondering why Allison hadn't woken him in the morning as she was wont to do on weekends, Isaac walks into the kitchen to find his daughter putting m&ms in a bowl of what appears to be cookie dough. Mr Argent's opening the oven and looking at...brownies?

Allison notices him first. "Daddy!" she says. "Grandpa and I are baking!"

"That's great, sweetheart," he says. To Mr Argent, "I didn't know you could bake."

"Not much," Mr Argent says. "But you don't need to know much if you're using store bought cookie dough and brownie mix."

"These are rainbow chocolate candy cookies," Allison tells him solemnly. "Not m&m cookies. I'm gonna take them to school and give them to everyone."

Isaac nods. "When did you get here?" he asks Mr Argent, as Bunny the kitten climbs Allison and settles on her shoulder. Isaac has the urge to take a picture and post it on Instagram to rival the ones Kira posts of her kids.

"A few hours ago," Mr Argent answers. "Yesterday, Allison mentioned that she wanted to prove her classmate Jack's grandmother isn't as good a baker as he claims. I was willing to help."

Allison starts mixing the cookie dough with Bunny still perched on her shoulder like a parrot. This time, Isaac can't resist. He quickly takes a picture with his phone.

"Done," Allison says, a few minutes later, holding up the bowl to show her grandfather. Bunny jumps down from her shoulder.

Mr Argent smiles. "Good," he says. "Now, lets spread them on the tray. Where's the paper?"  
Allison runs back with the paper. Bunny, evidently bored with the proceedings, goes to Isaac, who tickles the kitten under the ear.

"Did Allison ever bake?" Isaac asked, watching the two spread paper on the trays.

Mr Argent shook his head. "She tried once," he said. "But she wasn't very good at it Or at cooking. But this little one," he ruffles Isaac's daughter's hair. "shows more promise."  
"Can I save two cookies for Aiden and Laura?" Allison asks, looking up at her grandfather.

Mr Argent shakes his head. "I'm afraid not," he answers. "They don't have teeth yet. You're gonna have to wait a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Maybe a year," Mr Argent replies.

For a four year old, a year can be a very long time. Isaac knows that by experience.

"That's a long while," Allison says, looking slightly downcast.

"It is," Isaac says. "But you can make cookies for them when they're older. I think I'll learn from Grandpa so we can make cookies later whenever we want. How does that sound?"

The look on his daughter's face is enough of an answer.

* * *

He turns out to be a terrible baker, a fact that doesn't surprise him. Thankfully, Allison is not disappointed. He has the feeling that Mr Argent's secretly glad. Isaac doesn't blame him.

However, he is surprised to see Allison rummaging through a box with 'Baking' written on it in someone's neat handwriting.

"What's that?" Isaac asks his daughter, bending down to look at the contents of the box. There's a few very simple baking books along with a two or three aprons.

"Grandpa gave it t me," Allison replies, not looking up from the box.

She pulls out one of the aprons and examines it. Its light blue with daises on it. Its big for her and he thinks it'll fit her better when she's six or seven.

Isaac picks up one of the books. Inside the cover is the name ALLISON ARGENT in crayon. Isaac feels something in his stomach—a feeling of loss. The stuff obviously belonged to Allison.

He remember Scott telling him about it one crappy day both of them decided to get high. In her childhood, Allison found a new calling very often, jumping from one to the other after realising she was terrible at the former.

Obviously, baking had been one of those many, many hobbies. He wonders how Mr Argent felt, taking the dusty box out of storage for his granddaughter.

He watches Allison pull out a pink, slightly frilly, adult sized apron and pronounce it the right size for her grandfather. He assumes that the apron belonged to Allison's mother, not that he knows much about the deceased woman.

He later finds out that the apron belonged to Allison's grandmother—Mr Argent's mom, and that he's_ literally_ the only one who could ever think it belonged to Victoria Argent.

* * *

"See, Claudia," Allison says, helping the year old Aiden walk by holding both his hands. "He's walking. And he doesn't cry."

A rather sleepy-looking Claudia rubs her eyes. "He only does it when I need to sleep," she informs her best friend. "Maybe he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you!" Allison exclaims, handing the now-sitting Aiden a cookie.

"Yes, he does!" Claudia protests. "He's always imitating me, always wants what I have and won't stop bothering me!"

To a now-shrewd Isaac, the situation seems to be exactly the opposite. "He only does it because he _likes _you," he explains to the dark-haired five year old. "Ryder used to do it with Hunter and Laura does it with Talia."

And the two of them and Alex with Talia, he thinks but doesn't say. Whenever the three girls do something, they always look at Talia for advice. Fortunately, the older girl never minds.

"Maybe," Claudia says, not sounding entirely convinced. "but why does he do it all the time?"

"Because he thinks you're _cool_," Allison explains. "And he wants to be like you."

Claudia accepts it, probably because its her best friend saying it. Isaac wonders where his daughter achieved such wisdom. Probably from her grandfather.

* * *

It soon becomes evident that wisdom and baking aren't the only things Allison takes after her grandfather. Another very expected prowess Allison starts to take interest in at the age of eight is hunting.

She doesn't make much of a fuss when she's told she won't be working with guns or knives but with archery. The bow is made of plastic and Mr argent makes her use rubber-tipped plastic arrows, but she doesn't seem to notice the difference.

One thing Isaac's wholeheartedly glad about is that Allison doesn't ask to become a werewolf. But that, Isaac muses, is probably because, out of the kids, only Alex, Laura, Talia and Hunter are werewolves. Sure, Claudia's a banshee like her mother and Ryder a kitsune, but it wasn't like she could become those, so it never seemed to matter.

He remembers the day he brought Allison home from the orphanage. The first thing Mr Argent said when he saw the fair, curly-haired, blue-eyed baby was; "Isaac, if you even think of turning her into a werewolf, you'll find its the last thing you ever thought."

He never had a problem with that. It was one thing being born a werewolf and another being turned. He was forced to turn to the bite. Allison, he decided, never would.

* * *

He comes home from work to find Cora looking at wedding magazines and Allison applying pink nail varnish on Laura's little toes.

"See, Laura?" Allison says, gesturing to Laura's now-painted pink toes. "All done."

The five year old simply nods in response.

"What are you looking at?" Isaac asks curiously, looking at the magazine.

Cora quickly closes it shut. "Dresses," she replies curtly. "Not for the groom to see until the actual day of the wedding."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be looking at them in the grooms house," Isaac teases.

"Says the groom who asked me to babysit his nine year old," Cora retorts, kissing him.

"Pei-yew!" comes a voice.

Both he and Cora laugh.

"Allison," he chides, half-jokingly.

"Wasn't me," Allison says, holding her hands up in surrender as Stiles is wont to to. She points at Laura, who giggles.

"I think Talia taught her that," Cora says. "Now that Laura's getting older, she pays more attention to her."

"If only Talia taught her something more useful," Isaac says, not serious.

"If only," Cora echoes.

"Daddy?" Allison says.

"Yes, dear?"

"Guess what," Allison says, sounding gleeful. "Grandpa says he's gonna take me to the firing range on my birthday! I'm gonna start learning about guns after that!"

"That's great!" Isaac says, meaning it. Personally, he thinks his daughter's going to become a trained assassin before she reaches puberty.

* * *

"So?" Allison says, opening the door as soon as he rings the doorbell. "What did the doctor say?"

Cora chuckles at the eleven year old's enthusiasm.

"Slow down," Mr Argent tells his granddaughter, but he himself looks a little impatient. "At least let the two of them sit down."

"But, grandpa!" Allison protests.

"The babies are perfectly healthy," Cora says, sounding amused.

"Yes!" Allison says. "Wait...babies?"

Isaac nods. "Twins," he answers, still a little unsure of how to process that piece of information. His brain's telling him that if he had been able to raise one kid by himself, he and Cora could easily raise two. Especially as they would have many eager babysitters on hand.

"And the gender?" Mr argent asks softly.

"Boys," Cora says, smiling.

Privately, Isaac wonders how this all came to be. Mr Argent adopted him, and was almost over his werewolf prejudice. Ever since the Nogitsune thing and getting arrested for murder, he even got along with Derek Hale. He also seemed to have accepted Isaac's unborn werewolf sons as easily as he accepted Allison as his granddaughter.

When his mom had been alive, she'd tell Isaac that life did funny things. Its at this point at his life he finally agrees with her.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Isaac's two three year old sons jump at him as soon as he opens the door.

"Allison is so cool!" Caleb says.

"Is she now?" Isaac asks, amused. Whenever the two of them say that, its always followed by 'Guess what she did today.' The answer usually has something to do with her fifteen year old privileges or her hunting. "And what did she do today?"  
"She beat up a really, really big boy and tied him up," Remy answers.

"Uh huh,'" Caleb adds. "She brought him home and locked him in the attic."

"But she wouldn't let us play with him," Remy continues, looking sorrowful. "Or touch her knives."

Knives? Now Isaac was worried. Allison was slightly prone to doing things both humans and werewolves considered unusual. But she'd never done anything like this.

He hurries up to Allison's room. She's blaring loud music and angrily punching the punching bag the twins like to play with.

"Allison," Isaac says, turning the music off to get his daughter's attention. "Why did the twins just tell me that there's a boy in our attic?"  
"Because there is," Allison replies, without looking at him and aims another punch. "The dick."

"Language," Isaac reminds her as she removes her gloves.

"You'd call him worse if you were there," Allison informs him.

"And what exactly happened?" Isaac inquires.

"The boy in the attic is a junior, a douche named white," Allison says. "He's seventeen, and he asked Claudia out. She refused. After that, he started harrasing her, mostly with inappropriate pictures. I have a few in my phone, from when Claudia accidentally sent them to me."

She gives him her phone, and Isaac's blood boils. The pictures were nothing short of sexual harassment. Its no wonder Allison acted like she did.

"Why didn't you girls tell anyone?" Isaac asks.

"Alex and I only found out today," Allison explains. "Aunt Lydia and Uncle Stiles are out of town so Claudia didn't know what to do. When I found out I-"

"Beat him up," Isaac says. "Is he still in there?"  
Allison nods. "I wasn't sure what to do with him and I couldn't just let him go."

"I'll take care of him, don't worry," Isaac tells her. "Just try not to do this kind of stuff in front of our brothers. They're young and it wouldn't do if they grew up thinking its perfectly alright to beat people up and lock them in the attic."

Allison nods and resumes punching.

Isaac goes and calls Ethan , who's staying with Claudia and Aiden while their parents are away. Together, the two of them lug the seventeen year old boy out of the attic. Allison had done a good job. The boy 's as quiet as a mouse, terrified and it takes the two of them a while to untie him.

Holding on to Allison's phone and without telling Ethan why, the two take him to the police department. Fortunately, Sheriff Stilinski's there. One look at the pictures, and the Sheriff takes the boy inside, before Ethan can kill him.

He could have beaten the boy to pulp and Ethan probably wouldn't have stopped short of killing the bastard. But Isaac knows that the one who can make the boy _pay_, like seriously pay is the Sheriff.

Its late when he gets home. Entering, he sees that Allison's curled up on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace with the twins, like she used to do when she was younger. Isaac smiles as he covers the three of them with a blanket. His daughter is still the same little girl. She just knows how to beat up troublesome boys now.

* * *

I realised that I probably should supply ages. This is an example:

Hunter, Talia 17

Ryder 16

Alex, Claudia and Allison 13

Aiden, Laura 9

Remy, Caleb 1


End file.
